poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Unicron reformats Megatron to Galvatron/Starscream's death/"I Want It All"
This is how Unicron reformats Megatron to Galvatron, Starscream's death, and I Want It All goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of The Transformers: The Movie. space Unicron: Ryvine... Megatron... Ryalight.... villains and cons float towards Unicorn Unicron: Welcome, Megatron, Ryalight and Ryvine, my student. uses his magic to stop himself from getting blown away with Megatron and Ryalight Megatron: Who said that? Unicron: I... am Unicron, Ryvine's mentor. Megatron: Show yourself. Ryvine Sparkle: What are you doing in the Primax universe? Unicron: To exact revenge on those who wronged me. Ryalight Glimmer: Wait. What? Unicron: I have summoned you here for a puprose? Megatron: Nobody summons Megatron.... Unicron: Then it pleases me to be the first. Megatron: State your business. Ryalight Glimmer: What is your mission. Unicron: This is my command. You are to destroy the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. It is the one thing, the ONLY thing, that can stand in my way. Ryalight Glimmer: You mean that? Megatron: You have nothing to fear. I have already crushed Optimus Prime with my bare hands. Ryalight Glimmer: My friend... Unicron: You exadurate? Megatron: The point is that he's dead. And the Matrix died with him. Unicron: No. The point is you have fooled. The Matrix has been passed to their new leader. Ultra Magnus. Destroy it for me. Including the Prime-prince Ryan, holder of the Matrix. Ryalight Glimmer: Why should we with your student? Megatron: What's in it for me? Unicron: Your bargening prosters is highly dubious. Very well. I will send my Uni-sirens to help you. Ryalight Glimmer: You give me new armor? Unicron: Yes. And I would provide Megatron with a new body and new troops to command. Meagtron: And? Unicorn: And nothing. You belong to me now. Megatron: I BELONG TO NOBODY!!! Ryalight Glimmer: What he said. Trent: Well, you don't remember me so, I would get back at someone. Unicron: Prehaps, I misjudged you... proceed on your way to oblivion. gets tortured Megatron: Ahhhh! No! No! I accept your terms! I accept!!!! Ryalight Glimmer: I change my mind! Sign me up with Trent! Sign us up for LINDAAAAA!!!! freeze Unicron: Excellent. gets armor like G1 Galvatron, Megatron transforms to Galvatron and Trent turns into a techno-Siren called Trentech Unicron: Behold. Galvatron and Trentech. Ryalight Glimmer: Cool armor. shines his light at some cons Unicron: And these shall be your minions. cons and a few villains are reformatted Ryvine Sparkle: Scourge. The tracker. Metalshy, the quickshot siren. Unicron: And their henchmen, the Sweeps. Ryvine Sparkle: Lota Tokisaki. The Kurumi Tokisaki character. A Date A Live spirit siren. Unicron: Cyclonus. The warrior. And his armada. Ryvine Sparkle: And the Uni-Sirens shall be Galvatron's bandmates. Unicron: And this shall be your ship. Now go. Destroy the Autobot Matrix. and her sisters appear with a ship Galvatron: I will rip open Ultra Magnus and every Autobots until the Matrix have been destroyed. Ryalight Glimmer: Set a course... Galatron: To Cybertron! ship leaves Unicron: Destroy the Matrix. Ryvine Sparkle: Heh. Starscream's coronation, before Astrotrain crowns Starscream, the Constructicons plays a fanfare Evil Matau T. Monkey: Get on with the ceramony! Starscream: What he said! Constructicons start again and Evil Matau slices the trumpets and Starscream gets crowned Starscream: My fellow Decepticons. As your new leader, I... gasps and Galvatron arrive Starscream: Who disrupts my coronation?! comes out of Cyclonus, who transformed to robot mode Ryalight Glimmer: Coronation, Starscream? This is bad comedy. Galvatron: What Ryalight said. Starscream: Megatron? Is that you? Galvatron: Here's a hint. Ryalight Glimmer: Trentech? transforms to gun mode and Galvatron transforms to cannon mode and fires at Starscream. Starscream turns to dust and Ryalight picks up the crown Ryalight Glimmer: Would anyone else like to fill his shoes? Rumble: What did say thier names were? Trentech: Trentech! Ryalight Glimmer: Ryalight Glimmer! Galvatron: And, Galvatron! Decepticons: Long live Galvatron, Ryalight, and Trentech! Hail Galvatron, Ryalight, and Trentech! Galvatron: It's so good to be the top of the leaderboard again. Trentech: You said it. Ryanlight Glimmer: Now, Conner and the allies will reconise I'm a REAL Prime! And I think a song is coming on. (I Want It All playing) Ryalight Glimmer: There's nothing that more tragic~ Then a Prime without magic~ And so I must take what I need from you~ It may seem an imposition~ But hello? I'm on a mission~ There's no one who can stop us and there is nothing they can Doooooooo~ I want it all, I want it now~ Don't tell me no, just tell me how~ You see this crown? It means bow down~ What I want is really very small: I want it all~ That's all. chuckles Getting more magical every day (la, la, la, la la)~ I'm totally taking my breath away (yeah)~ I know that you're gonna feel okay~ Because it's better for me~ I want it all, I want it now Don't make it small, just make it 'wow'!~ Life has its dings, ooh, thanks for the wings~ But you'll still get around 'cause you can crawl~ I want it all~ [ Can't wait til we find the unicorns~ 'Cause there's so much magic inside their horns~ It's gonna be like I have been reborn~ When all the magic's mine~ Mine, mine~ Ryalight holds a note on the word "Mine", the cup Metalshy is holding breaks I want it all, I want it now!~ So just relax, don't have a cow~ It is my fate to be so great~ For me to rise you're gonna have to fall~ It might just leave you curled up in a ball~ And my request is really very small: I want it all~ All inclusive, the whole enchilada with a cherry on top That's all~ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Connor Lacey